


Chernobyl HBO New Year Drabbles!

by Lyonya_On_The_River_19



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Chernobyl New Year's Challenge, Domestic Fluff, M/M, New Year's Fluff, on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyonya_On_The_River_19/pseuds/Lyonya_On_The_River_19
Relationships: Aleksandr Akimov/Leonid Toptunov, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. A Very Pripyat New Year

As the snow fell outside in the Ukrainian night, a couple prepared for the upcoming New Year.  
“Borya really does party.” Leonid smiled as he cleaned up the small home with his beau. Akimov also smiled and pointed at the clock, which showed only 5 minutes to midnight.  
After cleaning up the house, which took 3 minutes, the two sat on the bed and waited for the clock to strike 12.   
The clock bell chimed and Lenya and Sasha looked up, smiling in wonder. The sound of firecrackers came through the window. Sasha threw open the curtains and the vibrant light of firecrackers and sparklers and revelry illuminated the small bedroom. Akimov gently kissed Leonid and said   
“С Новым Годом Леня…”  
Leonid reciprocated the kiss, touching Akimov’s silky moustache and said, almost whispered in fact.  
“С Новым Годом мой Саша”  
They huddled up together on the shared bed they had inhabited since they confessed their love for each other, about a few months ago. Lenya could feel warm, loving, soft touches by Akimov’s fingers on his ribs and shoulders. He relaxed, took Sasha’s hand in his own and began to knead it.  
He promised himself that this was how they would spend every New Year’s like this.  
In love..


	2. Fireworks at Red Square

“Dasha be good, okay?” Valery told his cat as he put on his coat, who merely looked at her master with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Boris smiled and whispered “Y’know, Dasha cause some trouble, it’s New Years!”   
Valery glared at him as they boarded a taxi to Red Square. When they disembarked, there was already a crowd of people. After a few minutes, Valery looked in wonder as Spasskaya Tower loudly announced the new year and people erupted in cheers. Firecrackers and rockets blasted off and burst in the sky with bright colors. Boris grinned and told his Valera “This is what you miss when you keep your nose stuck to those blasted books of yours. Happy New Year, my dear nerd.”  
Valery simply gawked and held Boris’s hand tightly with his own, not letting go. Boris had to literally pull him to the taxi, so great was his astonished daze.  
Valery finally came out of his daze as they reached home and said softly “Thanks for showing me that, Borya. And Happy New Year to you too.”   
Boris grinned as he walked his love to his spacious apartment.  
When they reached the door, Valery sleepily kissed him and opened it to unravelled yarn balls, torn tissues and a very smug looking cat.  
“Dasha!” Valery wailed as Boris guffawed loudly and the dastardly cat mewed, satisfied..


End file.
